Murderer
by DeadFuzz
Summary: Erics date with wendy testerburger turns into a disaster... One shot
1. Chapter 1

Murderer

The empty streets of South Park were dark, Kyle waited with Stan and Kenny, all in a renewed silence, in one of the many alleyways of the quiet town. A fat figure approached them in the darkness.

"Bit weird to hold a meeting here"

Stan muttered under his breath, but Kyle caught on to the words.

"Yeah Cartman. What the hell is going on? First you're quiet all day, then you won't speak to us at lunch, and finally you ask us out here in the middle of the night for some gay meeting? This isn't another stupid plan of yours is it?"

Cartman took a while to Respond before sighing, saying,

"Kyle if you really want to you can go home and I won't rip on you for it, its really just Stan I want to talk to."

Kyle Kenny and Stan all looked at each other amazed; did Cartman just use a whole sentence without making fun of Kyle's religion?

"OK fat ass, what's up?"

Kenny asked his voice slightly muffled by his orange parka. Cartman took a deep breath and looked up at the blue sky when he spoke he sounded uneasy and mad, and he kept looking around his eyes shifting, he reminded Stan of a fat version of Tweak.

"I- I need to tell you all something, an-and I can't be seen or heard"

All of a sudden to the astonishment of Stan, Kenny and Kyle, Eric Cartman broke down into tears, he was shaking all over.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

Kenny's muffled voice sounded over the tears. "I-I just lost control, I didn't mean to Stan… I swear. She just kept calling me names and I was sick of everyone saying I'm fat"

"Didn't mean to what Cartman? Who were you with?"

Stan was looking nonplussed; he knew who Cartman was speaking about, though it was impossible. It had to be.

"I-I was with Wendy"

"What did you do to Wendy, Eric?"

Cartman didn't answer,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Cartman still didn't answer instead he took out a dry-blood stained knife with a shaky hand out of his pocket.

"Oh my God"

Kyle quietly said, bewildered. He knew what Eric Cartman was capable of, but never thought he'd actually commit murder.

"YOU KILLED WENDY YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! "

Kenny and Kyle looked at each other and together grabbed Stan just in time, restraining him. Cartman took a step back and suddenly his face shone brightly in the street light. It was pale white. It was filled with fear.

"Blood… everywhere… She-She just kept saying 'Stan', then her eyes were dead, they looked like glass-"

"SHUT UP!"

Stan yelled. Then, without even thinking, Stan grabbed his pocket knife out of his jacket sleeve. Cartman fled.

"LET GO OF ME!"

He thrashed his knife through the air; it cut a slash across Kenny's arm. He let go of his grip on Stan Shrieking in pain. Kyle however, did not slacken his grip. Stan turned to his best friend, knowing even if he cut Kyle's arm, like he did Kenny's, he would not let go. Kenny was sprawled on the ground, cursing under his breath, holding his blood soaked arm.

"Let go Kyle, I don't want to kill you but I will to get to Cartman."

"Dude, I know you will, but I'm not letting my best friend become a murderer. He's gone. He'll have fled the country by tomorrow."

Kyle's voice was shaking. Even If Stan plunged that knife into his heart right there and then, he would not let go of his best friend. Stan took a breath, and lowered his knife.

"But he can't get away with it. She was only sixteen."

There was an urgent plea in his voice.

"I know that"

Said Kyle bending down, he took his jacket of and wrapped it tightly around a whimpering Kenny's arm.

"But Eric Cartman is not worth the death sentence."

Stan knelt down next to Kenny.

"Man, I'm sorry."

"Hey I've had worse"

Kenny said shrugging, and smiling slightly,despite his the pool of blood growing larger and darker where he lay.

As Eric Cartman ran off into the night, he was too preoccupied to notice the car zipping around the corner. He didn't even notice the learners sign flash in the streetlight. And Bebe Steven's thought the fat figure in the distance was a trick of the light. It wasn't until she struck Eric Cartman dead she noticed it wasn't. She shrieked and shock, and got out of her car, absent mindedly leaving the radio on playing Justin Timberlake's "What goes around comes around" playing.


	2. Goodbye

Attention all readers of my stories, or faithful fans of pairings.

Do Not bother reading if you do not care :)

This is an authors note to say that I will not be continuing any of my stories. I have come to an age where I am either to busy to write updates or that I have lost any feeling of need to do so. I do not get the same ZING from fan fiction that I used to.

Thank you to everybody that has reviewed, favorite or even just read my stories. You guys gave me the confidence to write what I felt like and not feel like an idiot in doing so.

A few people I would like to thank personally.

**JVM**-**sp150- ****It was your stories that truly made me fall in love with fan fiction, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your hilarious plots, creative story lines and fast updates. You were a true inspiration for me and I hope you never stop writing. Thank you and good bye.**

**Cartooncutie16****- Our role plays together were always fun and gave me the boost I needed to get through the day, you were a valuable friend and a devoted fan forever. : )**

**Styleislove****- Oh gosh Kenni where to start? You are like a big sister to me and I love you from the bottom of my heart 3 Your stories were always awesome, emotional and enjoyable and I don 't care what anybody says but you have to be a writer!**

**Ayafangirl****- You gave me a lot of support and your stories are freaking awesome and full of surprises! You are a talented writer, keep up the awesome work.**

**And to everybody else who read my stories and reviewed or favorite I thank you, but this is goodbye.**

**Love you lots 3**

**Love**

**Omg..kenny, making her last ever post on FF.**

**PS. I have put the same thing on all my stories and they have probs flooded anybodys inbox who has me on alert so if you have read this delete all the other chapter updates cause it's the same message. **

**Goodbye, So long, Forever. **


End file.
